A Place Called
by shounenailuver
Summary: Travis returns back from a long drive for the Holiday season and realizes a few things.


'A Place Called…'

Travis stepped through the back door, knocking the snow from his boots. He heaved a sigh, grateful of the warm air against his chilled skin. He clapped his gloves together, dispersing a small shower of snow. Clearing his throat, he stepped from the coatroom inside. The month had been long, and he hadn't been near home since his last truck shipment. They wanted him to work overtime to make up for the rush of the Holiday season, but he felt lucky that his run had ended, as it was mid-December. Making his way practically across the country, the shipments for him had ended, and he had made the long journey back, snowstorms and all. Even several weeks prior, after being a short time on the road, he began to miss home more and more. He was finally back.

Opening the door to the kitchen, a wave of warmth hit his face, and cooked food remained cooling on the stove from earlier in the evening. He was smiling without realizing it.

"Travis!" Harry beamed at him from the doorway. "I thought I heard something, and I was right!" Travis grinned back at him, holding his arms out welcomingly as Harry ran over to embrace him. The familiar vest he hadn't felt for so long was cool against his skin, and sank softly with his weight. Travis had the cool scent of ice and the outdoors.

Travis chuckled. "You have no idea how much I missed you." He spoke softly, near Harry's ear, planting a kiss on his neck. Travis could hear Harry's smile in his voice.

"I could say the same. You know how I worry. I didn't know if you'd make it back before the big blizzard!"

"Yeah, I know how you get. And it _did_ just start coming down out there." Travis moved to look at Harry's face. "I missed those eyes of yours too."

Harry looked away, trying not to let his embarrassment show. "Hah, of course."

"I'm not teasing, I'm serious." Travis laughed.

"I- I know."

"I know you like the attention. And you can't forget that I had to sleep in a cramped truck cabin this whole time. All I had to look at was a long stretch of road, and old guys who're way more outta shape than me."

This got Harry to laugh and he shook his head, "You look fine! Ah! I almost forgot! I hope you didn't already eat. Well, I knew you'd be back, since you called this morning. But there's food here-." Harry began busying himself.

Travis removed his vest, "Don't worry, I saved plenty of room for you."

Harry gave Travis a small shove before going back to the cupboards.

"Hah! I meant, for dinner, sorry!" He adjusted his collar. "Honestly, I can't believe I said that by accident." He grinned as he noticed Harry trying to suppress a laugh.

"Later, alright?" Harry shook his head with a smile. "You have to eat first, you just got back. I'll heat something up."

"You don't have to fuss so much." Travis offered to help.

"I want to! You stay put!" Harry shoed him from the counter, "I've been sitting at a desk writing all day. You've been out in the cold. Just relax, okay?"

Travis nodded after a moment. "You're right." As Harry busied himself, Travis walked about the warm house he'd been gone from so long. It still had the same scent it had when he'd left, and memories automatically drifted back to him, feeling more authentic than they had when he'd try to recall them before.

He looked at the Christmas tree that had been set up in the corner, and he made his way over to see that several small presents were under it, two of three with his name on them. The other was for their younger neighbor Henry, who had recently moved into the home next to theirs with his girlfriend. TraviseHe'sHedndkfjjsldkjasdTravisT smiled and, from the vest he'd been carrying, drew two small boxes. They were a reasonable size, considering, and even he was baffled at times by how much his jacket could hold. He placed them under the tree, and it was then that he noticed the lights that had been put up around the room as well. Travis inwardly frowned as he realized how long he had been gone. Though many things were the same as when he had left, he realized that he'd almost forgotten how certain things looked and felt. Harry had put everything up by himself. Travis noticed a small owl ornament had fallen off the tree, so he picked it up and gently put it back on.

He walked into the adjacent room, a family room that had been turned into Harry's study. Hands in his pockets he smiled as he recalled all of the other's quirks present throughout. There was an empty coffee mug, forgotten about probably from that afternoon, and papers were scattered along his desk. Harry's robe lay draped over the chair, and several notebooks were in a haphazard stack, along with several newspapers. A notepad lay scribbled upon with a pen on top of it. Harry seemed to keep them all over the house, though he said it was in case a good idea came to him. Travis noticed the computer had been left on. Jarring the mouse out of curiosity he saw that the page was blank. "Hm." Looking to his right, he saw the trashcan beside Harry's desk was full of crumpled balls of paper. Several were even scattered around the floor.

"Travis!"

Travis turned at Harry's voice, and returned to the kitchen to eat.

Afterwards, the two relaxed on the couch, quietly. Travis' back was against the armrest, and he ran a hand over Harry's back. Harry was laying beside him, a thoughtful look on his face. Travis felt more comfortable as he had changed his shirt, fresh from the laundry, and he sat silently taking in the presence of 'home'. Harry rested against him in his favorite maroon sweater, his head on Travis' chest.

"Hey."

Travis looked down.

"I really missed you."

Travis could only smile.

"I mean… I know it's only been a couple of years… since we met, but being away from you so long. After all that stuff happened several years ago, I was always afraid of being alone." Harry appeared disheartened.

Travis looked at him thoughtfully, though Harry's gaze was somewhere else.

"I was always afraid to… To… Love anyone after… That." A pained look crossed his eyes. "After all of those terrible things happened, one after another. But when I'm around you, everything seems so secure, and okay." He tightened his grip on Travis' waist. "I missed being held. I couldn't even write today. I was so happy when I heard you would be back. I couldn't do anything. I just wanted to stay here." Harry shook his head with a sigh. "I don't know why I'm getting embarrassed."

Travis smiled warmly. This was the first place that felt like a home to him. He had finally understood it when he met Harry. The road had been his only home for years, and having no relatives, and knowing no real friends, he'd drifted his entire life. Even his job seemed to fit his lost lifestyle.

Harry sat up to look at him. "It's still weird when I think about it." He looked around in disbelief. "To think that something so sad… Terrible, could bring us together like this. It's so weird."

Travis nodded. "It is strange. But even so, I've never felt luckier in my whole life." He leaned over to kiss Harry, his scruff causing the other to chuckle as it brushed his face. Travis brought a hand up to lightly hold Harry's chin.

"Hey. I want you to always know something."

"What?"

"How much I love you." Travis looked at him with caring eyes. "In my whole life, I've never known someone who could love as much as you. And my whole life, I never thought I could care about another person as much as I care about you. And I _never_ want you to forget that."

Before Harry could form a responses Travis moved to kiss him. "Never forget that alright?"

Harry was so shocked that he couldn't speak. He managed out an, "U-um, okay." Travis held him in an embrace, his voice hushed. "I'm sorry I was gone so long!"

Harry sputtered. "But, Travis you go on trips like this all the time! It's your job!"

"… I know. But I don't like knowing that you're here all alone, all the time." He buried his face in Harry's shoulder. It's because of how we met that we shouldn't always be apart. I care about you, and… I don't want to drift apart from another person in my life. I always want you there!"

Harry tightened his hold around Travis. "It's okay, I'm not going anywhere!"

"I know, but that's the problem! I'm always the one leaving!"

"But it's your job!"

"Well maybe I should get a different one." Travis looked away, shaking his head.

"You don't have to say that." Harry placed a hand on Travis' shoulder.

"Well maybe I do. I don't want to always forget what home feels like because I'm away from it. And I don't want to forget what you feel like lying next to me." Brow furrowed, he looked at Harry.

"Travis…" Harry's rummage for words was cut short as Travis' lips met his own once again. "That warm space beside me. It's harder and harder to be away from you every time I have to leave. I get more and more afraid that something might happen while I'm gone. And, I don't want you needlessly worrying about me. I know how you get- how I get. Because _that_ happened."

Harry bit back a cough, his eyes glazing over from Travis' words, and his own worries and fears that he had tried his best to suppress.

"But don't worry now, you don't have to worry anymore okay? I'm all yours for the week. And after that? I'll figure something out. I'll do something closer, safer. I won't leave you, I promise."

Harry looked away, covering his face with his hand; he shook several times and inhaled sharply.

Travis kissed Harry's cheek, before pressing his own against it. "We live together and I want us to be able to act like it." He spoke softly. "I've finally found something to really live for; someone to take care of." Travis shook his head as Harry wiped his eyes. "You know, all the guys I knew kept telling me that I didn't have to take things so seriously. They kept saying I should 'get a girl' or go party. But I didn't understand how that would make me feel better; fix everything. The closest I had to family were a few relatives on my father's side.

Harry watched him intently, a baffled but calm expression on his face. Travis had never spoken so much about his past.

"The one's on my mother's side would have nothing to do with me. At first I felt so lonely, with both my parents gone. Then… I started to forget it all together, and as years passed I wondered from time to time, 'when will I understand what its like to have a family?'" He turned to look at Harry. "That's why I want to spend as much time with you as I can, because I'm finally beginning to understand what that feels like."

Harry looked troubled, his voice quiet. "Oh, Travis…" He drew the other's head towards him, resting Travis' furrowed brow against his shoulder. "We'll figure it out. We always seem to, and we've gotten through every step until now." Travis sighed. "Whenever you're gone, sometimes I think about how we found each other at that obscure diner. We just happened to be around at the same time, traffic was delayed for me, and I arrived right after you ordered. Then after a bit, I just happened to strike up a conversation. I wonder what would have happened if I never had. I doubt much would have changed in our lives. You with your highway and truck, and me sitting for aimless hours trying to get enough work done to make a good story; pay my bills. I'm sure everything has been for the better, and it will keep getting better. Alright?"

Travis nodded, looking up at Harry.

Harry turned his head to look at the small tree in the corner of the room, he looked down to notice two additional packages under the tree. "When did those?"

Travis smiled as he noticed what Harry had. "When did what?"

Harry was quiet for a moment, then got up to look at the two new boxes under the tree. He smiled, "But I didn't see you come in with anything!"

Travis shrugged.

"Oh! That coat of yours, of course." Harry shook his head. "You know, if we decide to fly somewhere you better not forget anything weird in there." He picked up one of the boxes labeled to him and looked at Travis. He moved it around carefully, guessing its weight. "Not until Christmas right?"

"Nope." Travis grinned.

Harry pouted, but set the box down gently. "Hmmm…" He stood up from where he had crouched and placed a hand on his chin. "Then what could we do to pass the time?" He twined his fingers through Travis' as he stood above him. "Hm… I had coffee this afternoon, and I I'm just not sure how I'll manage to get any sleep."

Travis smiled as he stood up, "That is quite a problem..." He took a moment to look around. "Maybe…"

"Ah!" Harry yelled as Travis hauled him up in his arms. "You're lucky you didn't drop me!" He paused after catching his breath.

"Honestly? I didn't know how that would go." Travis adjusted his hold once more. "But luckily it went fine." He laughed carrying Harry to the staircase. "I can't get you up all of these though." He set Harry down in front of the flight, and the other took his hand.

Harry smiled, nodding his head. "Come on." He led them up the wooden stairs. Making their way down the hall Harry stopped in the doorway to the bedroom. "Just a second."

Travis felt Harry's hand leave his, and watched as the other made his way to the other side of the room, fiddling with something in the corner. Suddenly the room was lit up with a warm glow all around. "Wow…" Travis took in the Christmas lights surrounding them. He then looked at Harry.

Harry shrugged as he walked back, "It never hurts to try something new. It's never a good idea to leave me with decorations when I'm bored."

"I don't think its so bad." Travis smiled warmly, placing his hands on Harry's sides. Backing up, Harry sat on the comforter and moved back as Travis crawled over him. "You're beautiful."

Harry tugged at the collar of Travis' shirt. "Welcome home."

Travis smiled, placing his forehead against Harry's. "I'm definitely in the right place."


End file.
